


Don't Lie

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, Romance, Violence, adrian is sexy, but a bit of a jerk, complicated romance, fight sequence, major feels, you're badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: During the final confrontation between Adrian's team and Oliver's - you finally come face to face with the man that you loved. How will it end?Based on 5x23 (Arrow S5 Finale)





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Watching the season finale hit me in the feels. Writing this also hit me in the feels. I still love Adrian though, for the sexy villain that he was. 

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/ddff13968a8722d1337a5b5c714895e5/tumblr_inline_omwp908ZBr1shrb8p_500.gif)

Adrian traced the edge of the room and kept his eyes fixed on you while you did the same in the opposite direction. 

His face was pale and lips were pulled tight, the usual ‘Adrian Chase’ smirk wiped away. 

"You don't seem happy." You stated. 

"Oh, I'm thrilled." Adrian returned with small smile flashing for a second before disappearing again. You lifted a finger to the ceiling as you took the next step. 

"Let me rephrase that: you don't seem happy to see me."

"Should I be?" Adrian asked. 

You frowned. That was not the response you expected. Adrian pointed to himself and looked incredibly frustrated. 

"I left you behind on purpose. My trouble was never with you. It was with Oliver. But, instead of taking the gift of life, you stupidly came here."

"Stupidly?" You scoffed. "You kidnapped my friends and a child." 

Adrian chuckled at your comment and looked to the gravelled ground, kicking a small pebble from his path. 

"Oliver told you about that, did he?" His grand plan never failed to make him smile and shivers trailed down your spine. 

How had you not seen it before? 

"I can't let you hurt them." You told him firmly. Oliver was a brother to you which made his son, William, like your nephew. 

Adrian let out a heavy sigh and looked at you with that same sad, twisted frustration. 

"And I can't let you stop me."

The room fell to a deadly silence before Adrian bolted for you and you did the same, adrenalin burning in your legs. 

He threw out his left arm, fist balled, and swung at your chest. 

You ducked below his elbow, jabbed at the small behind his knee with your own and watched him lose his footing for a quick moment before turning around and kicking him in the back. 

Adrian smashed into a window, scattering glass all over the ground before landing on it. He brought his hand to his rib where a bruising had started to swell and listened carefully to the footsteps of his adversary. 

You followed him into the next room and drew your foot back for the next assault. 

You threw your leg out to make contact with the side of his stomach but Adrian was quick. He rolled on his back to evade your attack and jumped back up. He had picked up a few shards of glass from the ground and flung the pieces at you, one sliced your cheek and the other sank into your shoulder. 

Gasping as the pain throbbed, you pulled the glass out and swiped it Adrian as he rushed to tackle you. He dodged the attack by grabbing your arm and twisting it back, forcing you to turn. 

You cried out as your body was being forced into an unnatural bend and threw your head back so your skull made contact with Adrian's jaw. 

The man groaned and let you go as his lip split open. The moment he looked down at his fingers to see the blood, your knuckles met the side of his face and Adrian hit the wall. 

You were both panting with the amount of energy that was being used to hurt one another and then Adrian chuckled. 

"I forgot how good you are." 

You clutched your bleeding shoulder and winced as you kicked a broken chair out of your way. 

What game was Adrian playing at? Compliments? Where did he think that was going to take him?

Suddenly, Adrian lunged forward from the wall and engaged in hand-to-hand combat with you. 

You moved to the side when his fist came close to your face and he blocked when you retaliated. 

You would have gone on for days but Adrian suddenly grabbed your neck and pulled himself over, his lips capturing yours in a heated kiss. 

You froze at first not sure how to respond but then, your heart melted. 

You were with the man for years. You had life built together, you slept together and he was the one you wanted a future with. After being outed as Prometheus, you lost all the human touches, not realising how desperately you craved it.

So, you kissed back.

You were in bliss and, for a moment, you fooled yourself into thinking that there was a chance for him. 

It wasn't until there was a sharp jab in your stomach that you realised your mistake. 

You bit his lower lip by accident and drew blood when you gasped out of the kiss, your body shaking as Adrian pulled the silver dagger out of your body. 

"Adrian..." you whispered, desperate that your voice might reach the last good part of him. The man held you delicately as you clutched onto him and shook his head. 

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here." He said. You saw the direction in which his hand started to move and was reduced to begging.

"Adrian, please..." 

Then a louder cry for escaped when the blade found its way into your stomach once more. 

Adrian kissed your forehead as you writhed in pain and he listened to you choke on a few sobs before pulling the blade out and tossing it aside. 

He could feel your body growing heavy on him and lowered you to the ground, softly whispering hushes until you were laying on the wooden, glass covered ground. 

Adrian brushed your hair from your face gingerly and wiped a few stray tears from your eyes. 

"I'm going to find Oliver and then everything will be fine. Okay?" He told you. 

At this point you didn't know what was more terrifying; the fact that Adrian stabbed you while looking directly at you or that he believed his own twisted words. 

You could feel blood soaking your clothes and taste the same red in your mouth. Taking a deep breath, you finally made a bid to speak. It was painful but Adrian needed to know what you were thinking. 

"I thought you could be saved." You confessed. Adrian wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of your mouth with the pad of his thumb and nodded. 

"I know. I wanted to save you too." He replied softly and smiled. His eyes still sparkling in the dimly lit room and, somehow, his grin warmed you up like a familiar memory. "It looks like we're both at a bit of a loss." 

Standing up, he turned his back on the woman bleeding out on the wooden floor and walked out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

...you didn't know how long you were there or if you were already dead. 

You had no concept of time or reality. 

There was noise that you heard from somewhere that was muffled with some louder bangs. 

A fight? Between who? They might need your help. Wait, you forgot. You were still bleeding. 

Any form of movement sent shockwaves through your body and you would see stars. You couldn't move even if you wanted to. 

As you lay there, you kept replaying what Adrian had done to you repeatedly in your head until you heard a growing buzzing noise. What was that? 

Then the sound of footsteps followed the buzz and stopped at the room. 

"Oh my god." The voice belonging to Curtis said. Your friend ran over and came into view with his silver weapons flying around you. 

"There's so much blood." 

Curtis never failed to note the obvious and took in a deep breath when he lifted your shirt. With the amount of blood, the man was barely able to make out the wounds but when he did, he looked at you apologetically. 

"My spheres will cauterise the wound but it'll hurt." 

You could barely find your voice to respond. Pain from the spheres couldn't be worse than what you were feeling. 

You were wrong. 

The light rays that were emitted from the spheres were almost as bad as the blade Adrian stabbed you with. The only difference was that instead of the pain disappearing, it prolonged. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, replacing the stench of your blood. 

Curtis gnawed at his lower lip, watching as you writhed in pain, clawing at the floorboards.

"Wait, right here." He said. 

You felt the vibration of his footsteps start to fade until they left the room and his voice call out for something. 

There was a pause. A long pause before anyone returned. All that was heard was the humming of the silver balls as they flew above your wound, zapping at it with a glowing blue light. 

A very warm, light that was starting to make your eyelids grow heavy. Maybe if you just closed them for a few seconds...

"Oh, no you don't kid." A deeper voice boomed from above. The floor rattled as heavier footsteps than Curtis entered the fray and scared you enough to open your eyes once more. 

An orange and black mask came into view and slipped his armoured arms beneath your body. 

As you were lifted up, the wounds started to break open and you couldn't help but start crying out again. 

You wanted Slade to put you back and leave you to be but you couldn't put it into words. You didn't know where you were going or how far it was but the T-Sphere's followed and kept cauterising the injury to your body. 

You looked at the ceiling growing far away and figured that you were descending steps until Slade came to a stop altogether. 

There were more voices that jangled together and you could piece together a few words. 

_"...my god..."_

_"...that son of a bitch..."_

There were other voices but it was exhausting to mentally bite them all. 

You heard someone jog over and then Oliver showed his face. He looked beaten. Had Adrian won? 

Your friend glanced at your bloodied form and forced a smile, touching your face gently. 

"Hey, you're going to be okay. Okay? We're getting you off this island." He told you sweetly. Oliver bent down and pressed a kiss into your hair. "You're going to be fine."

The pain had shocked you so much that you could barely smile at him, an expression you desperately wanted to convey to tell him that you trusted him. 

Then your stomach dropped to the pit of your stomach when you heard Slade speak again. 

"You shouldn't lie, kid."


End file.
